Bigger Presence
by SkewedLewd
Summary: Akari decides it's time for change, and to release a new and improved Akari into the Amusement Club.
1. Prologue

Akari lay on her futon, her eyes tightly shut, with little light attempting to seep through her eyelids. She sighed and pulled the covers up to her neck, nuzzling against them slightly, before rolling onto her side. She thought it would be a good idea to go to the hot springs with the Amusement Club, but now she was starting to garner some doubts about her decision. She had never felt particularly lonely when she was with her friends, despite how much Kyoko-chan and the others made fun of her apparent, 'lack of presence.' No matter how upset it made her feel, she couldn't get angry at her friends.

_Could she?_

Akari gripped the top of her sheet with an iron grip, as if she was squeezing the life out of it. When she finally let go, she exhaled loudly.

"_My face..feels different. "Akari thought._

She ran her hand down the side of her cheek, following a faint trail of liquid with the tip of her finger. The trail stopped, and Akari cast her sight down onto her pillow. There, lay a few solitary tears. She had cried out of frustration.

"_I can't be that angry at them…can I? " Akari thought once more, now quivering at the thought of being hostile towards those who she cared so dearly for._

Akari bit her lip, and she brought her now pale hands to her eyes, clasping them and restricting them from sight. She began to tremble, and then the tears began to flow.

"_If I don't want Kyoko-chan and Yui-chan, and even… Chinatsu-chan to make fun of me, I need to…I…I need to change! Yes! That's it! Change! " _

Akari's tears stopped as she had what seemed to be a eureka moment, or as close as Akari could come to one. If she wanted to escape the constant talk of her small presence, she had to do something about it.

"_No! The time for accepting this is over! No more jokes or mocking, I'm going to show them all just how big my presence really is! "Akari announced in her mind triumphantly, lest there be anyone around to see her sudden revelation. _

Akari slipped under her futon covers once more with a sizeable grin on her face, happy that she now had something to commit herself to. The only problem was..

"How..." Akari muttered under her breath, twiddling her thumbs next to her chin. She thought back to what the Amusement Club had told her to do earlier that year to make a larger presence. Akari immediately remembered the ludicrous idea of what Kyoko-chan had coined, 'Boob Missiles', so she gave up that venture. She eventually settled on the most logical approach. She decided it would take time, enough so that the group wouldn't feel strange about Akari's sudden change of mind or her way of acting around people, and not too long that Akari would always remain in the back, out of the spotlight. Not that she **needed**the spotlight, but sometimes she felt it was necessary to feel it's warmth on her, to remind her that people do care about her.

For the last time that night, Akari shut her eyes, this time in a significantly better mood than before. Her last thoughts before she drifted off to the land of Nod were of her childhood, where her friends had felt she did possess a presence. Akari reminisced on these times for several more moments, before finally swearing that she would see their revival, and falling abruptly to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm still unsure as to if this short 'prologue' of sorts is actually any good. Any feedback would be appreciated, be it harsh criticism or outright hatred, I'll take it into account as I'm sure their are half a dozen ways I could improve this opening already. Also, I'm not too sure if people still watch Yuru Yuri, because I had only heard of it a few weeks prior, so I don't know if this will be popular, so to speak. If not, I don't suppose it will hurt to continue uploading stuff for my amusement, but hopefully, for yours (Yes, I'm looking at you, potential fans.) too.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** The following includes some events from Season 2 Episode 1&2, where the girls go to the hot springs, and **extremely** briefly touches on the scene where the girls come up with nicknames for each other.

* * *

The weather was rather temperate on that day. In her classroom, Akari's mind dwelled on the dream she had experienced before she and her friends had arrived at the hot springs. Her dream was unique in the fact that, Akari was the centre of attention, and everyone loved her. That dream, Akari thought, was probably what spurred her on to want change. Akari also reminisced of the fun times she had experienced at the hot springs with her friends when she had eventually arrived, and the conclusion she had came to regarding her apparent 'lack of presence', as the girls had often reminded her. She had still yet to do anything about it however, as she was still mulling over a course of action in her head. Akari had already decided she wouldn't be too hasty in taking back some of the spotlight, which she felt she deserved, after all, she stood out a lot in her younger days. Yet, she felt that if she wanted to do something, to change something at all, she needed to be quick, decisive and apparent, so that her friends could see her true feelings.

"_But wouldn't that make them tease me more? Or worse…hate…me?" Akari pondered already fearing for the worst. _

"_No. I won't let that happen. They'll have to just accept that the 'new' me is going to be around for a while. Especially Kyoko-chan. She always seemed to be the instigator of the name calling! "She thought further, delving into great detail and depth about how she would present herself to the Amusement Club. _

"_Is something wrong, Akari-san? " The teacher spoke up front the front of the class, her stone cold glare piercing Akari's very skin._

"_N-nothing, Sensei. I… apologize. "Akari replied, feeling her blood rise to her face as all eyes turned to her. _

"_Good, then let's continue. " _

Akari sighed in relief as the countless heads turned around and once more focused on the teacher at the front. It wasn't before long that the bell rang signifying the end of lessons, and the start of lunch. Akari packed up her things, and began to head out the door with Chinatsu, heading for the tea room, the now, what seemed to be, permanent base of operations for the Amusement Club, where they could drink tea and eat and, well, that was about it.

"_Now's my chance, don't worry Akari! You'll be back in the warm glare of the spotlight once more! "Akari triumphantly announced in her head._

"_Hey, what's up Akari-chan?" Spoke the pink-haired girl next to Akari. "You seemed out of it in lessons too. Is something up? "She repeated._

"_Oh! Ehh, nothing...Chinatsu-chan." Akari replied, not wanting to arouse further suspicion. "It's just…do you sometimes not notice me? Like…do I occasionally not exist to you?" Akari continued, in a slightly more sensitive tone than before. _

_Chinatsu's interest was piqued upon hearing this._

"_I suppose so…but it isn't too bad I guess. Whenever you 'are' here, you're always helpful, kind and caring. I guess that's what counts to be honest." The pink haired girl replied, sounding oddly serious about what they were talking about. _

Akari thought about what Chinatsu had said. People had always called her a kind girl. But that was it. She had never once been called a funny person, expressive, entertaining, or anything along those lines. At least, she hadn't been for a while, not since she faded into obscurity when Kyoko became the 'star' of the group when they were growing up.

"_Chinatsu-chan, do you, uhm…like me? Like, as a friend?" Akari asked, sounding slightly timid. _

"_Of course Akari-chan! Why would you need to ask such a thing?" Chinatsu spoke back, looking more worried than before. _

"_Well…you see, sometimes I feel like-"_

Before Akari could finish, her ears caught sound of what sounded like a stampede approaching her and Chinatsu. Suddenly, a familiar looking blonde girl, dove into view, grappling onto Chinatsu.

"_Chinatsu-channnnn~!" Kyoko screamed, as her arms wrapped around the now dazed girl._

"_S-senpai! Get off me you idiot!" Chinatsu snarled angrily, pushing Kyoko off of her, the latter of whom looking heartbroken as she was confined to the floor._

"_Chinatsu-chan?" A voice murmered, and as Akari followed the sound, it belonged to a dark purple-haired girl. Yui. _

"_Yui-senpai!" Chinatsu gleefully replied, as she skipped towards the older girl._

"_Great." Akari thought. _

Once more, no one had noticed her. Chinatsu was playfully prancing around Yui, whilst Kyoko lay on the floor, crestfallen that her only love had so harshly rebuked her.

Akari sighed and made her way into the unlocked tea room. She sat down next to the table, placing her bag near the wall, awaiting the arrival of her friends.

"_Oh! Akari-chan. Did you arrive early today?" Kyoko spoke as she finally made it into the tea room._

"_WHAT!? How did she not see me outside! I was right there! Outside! " Akari's brain head sight alight with frustration, as she clenched her right fist under the table. _

"_Anyways, it doesn't matter. I need help with my homework!" Kyoko spoke, pulling her best puppy eyes impression, as if to charm Akari into helping._

"_Of course…they only ever need me when they want something done." Akari thought, harbouring angry thoughts in her already frustrated mind. "Okay, Kyoko-chan. How much do you need help with?" Akari spoke up, attempting her best to not sound even the slightest bit annoyed or perturbed. _

"_Oh, it isn't much!"Kyoko said with a grin on her face. _

Kyoko placed her bag next to the table, and produced from it a large stack of papers and sheets, the likes of which Akari had never seen before in her life, especially since she was such a well-behaved student.

"_Surely not…" Akari thought. "Is their anymore, Kyoko-chan?" Akari inquired, hoping the answer would be a resounding, 'No.'_

"_Oh yeah! Here!" Kyoko smiled as she produced another stack of papers from her bag, pushing them over to Akari on the opposite side of the table._

"…"_Akari was lost for words, as she found herself clenching another fist under the table._

* * *

**Author's Note: **Thanks for sticking around to read this, in all honesty, this would probably be slightly longer, but I felt it would be better to leave out some elements for their own chapter. Also, I don't really have a plan set out as to where I'm taking this, I have vague ideas, but I prefer to connect them when I'm writing/typing. I'll try to update frequently, but I'm afraid I can't make any promises. (Note: I'm a human.)

Anyway, thanks for reading. Please feel free to review/criticize.


End file.
